Puella Magi Bonnie Magica
by SliverBerryseed
Summary: At 15 years old Bonnie Bennett is all alone when her Grandmother dies. At the funeral she meets a small strange creature that calls himself Kyubey a messenger of magic that offer her a contract make a wish and become a magical girl.
1. A Beautiful Miracle

**Author's Note:** This is for the Bennett Brigade. So someone on tumblr mentioned doing a fic where Bonnie is a magical girl and i was like wow that is so sick. So after watching PMMM for the 4th time then reading the A different story manga I had to do a crossover fic.

So be kind and yeah...

Also trigger warning this deals with suicide and stuff if you watched Madoka you know what I'm talking about.

* * *

**Chapter One - A Beautiful Miracle.**

It was a nice service just what Sheila would have wanted everyone said, white roses and sunflowers her favourite flowers. Bonnie laid the flowers at the grave and knelt touching the headstone, her fingers carried the engrave letters. _'Here lies Sheila Bennett, in life you were an angel among us may you finally rest."_

Heavy tears fell from Bonnie's brown eyes now that most of the relatives were making their way to her house for the memorial service. This was the first time in the longest that her house has been so full of people. Her mother had left when she was younger, her father had to work harder to provide for them soon after it wasn't too long that he was promoted which required him to travel. Bonnie was alright with it because she had her Grams with her but now she was gone. At 15 years old she never felt more alone in her entire life.

"Why, why did you have to leave me Grams?!" Bonnie wept hugging the cold headstone. "Why couldn't you just have talked to me?" Bonnie thought back to the day she was out celebrating her birthday with Elena and Caroline when she got back home and saw her Grandmother laying lifeless on the sofa. Her death was ruled as a suicide, she had overdose on the pain killers she was taking after a nasty fall during the winter. People couldn't believe she would ever commit suicide when she was so happy and full of life and love.

_"Sometimes Bonnie, the happiest people are really the saddest inside." Caroline said._

_"No one knows what was going through your Grams' head but her and if she felt that that was her only choice you should respect it." Elena said_

"BULLSHIT" Bonnie screamed. "Grams would never; she would never do that she would never." Bonnie whimpered in a small voice. "She couldn't have."

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett?" Bonnie looked up expecting to see her younger cousin but no one was there.

"Monica is that you?"

"No my name is Kyubey." Behind the gravestone steeped a small white creature with red ovals on it and. It looked like a ferret but with long ears like a rabbit with gold hoops. Was it a remote-controlled toy? Bonnie asked herself.

"How do you know my name?"

"i have been watching you for a while Bonnie Bennett and i think you should make a contract with me to become a magical girl."

"What? What are you talking about?" Bonnie grabbed the creature looking for the batteries or a label. "What kind of toy is this thing?"

"I am not a toy," Kyubey said jumping from her hand and landing in front of her. "Like I said before my name is Kyubey and I am a messenger of magic. I have been watching you for some time now. This is your grandmother's grave." Bonnie nodded.

"My Grams...it was an accident."

"No she didn't she killed herself."

"How dare you!" Bonnie yelled.

"Oh I know, there are many horrible things in this world, evil things that cause people to do unfathomable acts that no one can explain. Like mass murders and suicides." Kyubey said stepping closer to Bonnie how did this thing know. "You Bonnie Bennett have the power to change all of this, make a contract with me and become a Puella Magi!"

"Puella Magi?"

"A magical girl born from positive desires of wishes, who fight the unseen evils of world called witches who are born from curses of sadness and despair."

"Witches, Puella magi, contract. What are you talking about Kyubey?" Bonnie asked her interest growing fighting off her better judgment that her mind was playing tricks on her, this all had to be a dream and if it was what was the harm?

"Your grandmother while she was in the hospital was cursed by a witch. A small mark on her neck called a witch's kiss, a curse mark had caused her to kill herself it was the witches voice in her mind that was controlling her." As Kyubey was saying this he was creating a small illusion around them so Bonnie could see all the events that took place through Kyubey the small mark on her grandmother's neck and then her Grams taking each pill one by one until the bottle was empty.

"Stop It! I don't want to see! No more." Bonnie shut her eyes and yelled the vision disappeared and she breathed heavily looking back at Kyubey her eyes angry. "Why couldn't you stop it you were there you could have stopped it?"

"I couldn't have done it alone, I was not created for fighting witches but to find the girls with the potential to become magical girls."

"Well where are these magical girls? Why weren't they here to stop it?"

"There are no magical girls in this town so the witch at the hospital will continue curse people until it gets stronger and stronger ruining the lives of many more people here. But you Bonnie Bennett can change this, all this sadness that you feel all the pain and anguish you can stop it."

"If I make this contract with you, what do I have to do?"

"When I grant you wish, it will be your duty to put your life on the line to fight the witches."

Bonnie's eyes widened with little hope, she had to admit this Kyubey was a little unsettling it's voice was so happy yet emotionless but the thought of having a wish no matter how out there being granted was amazing. She would risk her life to bring her Grams back and fight harder than anyone else so risking her life wouldn't be a problem. "Yes I want to make a contract with you. I wish that you undo my grandmother's death."

A bright light surrounded the both of them encasing them in gentle warmth. Bonnie winced once she felt tightness in her chest looking down and saw a glowing orange orb in a small golden case that looked like a pendant. "What is this?"

"It's your soul gem it's the proof that you are a magical girl and is the source of your powers." Bonnie took hold of the soul gem and she shut her eyes it was warm and comforting." As soon as she opened her eyes she saw that she was back in her room holding the glowing orange soul gem in her hand.

"It wasn't a dream."

"Bonnie!" a woman's voice called. "Bonnie, hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for school child. How many times do I have to tell you? Just because it's your birthday it doesn't mean that you get to skip school."

"Grams!" Bonnie screamed she excitedly jumped out of bed racing down the stairs and into the arms of her Grandmother. "Grams I thought...I thought that you were gone."

"I haven't left yet but if you don't get ready soon I might just leave without you."

"I thought I would never see you ever again." Sheila caressed Bonnie's curly head and kissed her forehead.

"Why would you think that because of the fall I had, you should know by now it takes more than that to get your Grams down?"Bonnie hugged her tighter fearing that if she did let go everything would be gone. It was a miracle, a beautiful miracle.


	2. Today I'm a Hero

**Author's Note: I was thinking who could be Bonnie's partner Some things may seem out of character and they haven't been through the things that change them into the characters i dislike and hate today.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Today I'm a Hero**

"Bonnie, child if you don't let go of me you might put me back in the hospital." Bonnie pulled back and looked at her Grams' neck examining it for the witch's kiss, it was gone. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "That reminds me I have a check up with the doctor today I need to get someone to cover my lecturer."

"No, you can't go to the hospital! Just stay here for the whole day you still need your rest after school I promise I'll be back and we can go out together."

"I thought you were going out with your friends."

"I can do both. Just rest today reschedule it ok. I'll get dressed and walk instead, just don't go to the hospital today." Bonnie ran upstairs and jumped into the shower getting ready when she returned to her room she saw her soul gem that was left on her bed glowing for the first time Bonnie really looked at it had a five pointed star emblem at the top and the bottom, what was even more strange was that it looked oddly familiar like she had seen it somewhere before. Bonnie quickly got dressed when she picked up the soul gem it turned into a beautiful silver ring with archaic runes on it she had to check online to see what it meant later. Bonnie hurried downstairs waving goodbye to Grams and then heading out the door.

"Good morning Bonnie."

Bonnie looked up and saw Kyubey sitting on a tree, she smiled at him. "Kyubey you did it, it worked Grams she's alive. She's really alive I can't believe it." Kyubey bounced out of the tree and into Bonnie's arms she hugged him close.

"I told you, now you have to find that witch that was at the hospital and get rid of it."

"But I have school now."

"I just checked out the hospital and it's not looking good you have to take care of it now Bonnie." Kyubey replied. Bonnie nodded and took off running in the other direction to Mystic Falls Hospital.

When she arrived there Bonnie was out of breath her soul gem was reacting flashing brighter and brighter. "Come on this way, I found the witch's grief seed it's about to hatch at any moment."

"What's a grief seed?"

"I didn't have time to tell you before when I was granting you wish. A grief seed is like an egg once it grows full enough it turns into a witch."

"I get it, grief seed the witch is a tree. I take out the seed and the witch doesn't have a chance to grow."

"Exactly. Look there it is." Kyubey and Bonnie slowly made their way to the grief see in was embed in the cracks on the hospital building. The air became hazy and dark.

"What's happening?"

"A witch's barrier is forming, a labyrinth a witch creates when it wants to reveal itself and kill someone. Bonnie transform now use your soul gem." Kyubey yelled. Bonnie's heart was racing the hospital was changing until it was completely out of sight replaced with a cottage, small paper mice ran around her feet. She screamed kicking them away, everything was shifting and changing the cars turned into carriage everything was a montage of paper mache and a photo collage by a disturbed serial killer obsessed with fairy tales. "Bonnie transform now!"

Kybey's voice snapped Bonnie out of her fear. "Soul gem transform!" she screamed her body was bathed in a warm white light and her clothing stripped away and was replaced by an orange and yellow outfit, yellow leggings orange shorts. Completed with an yellow leotard with orange trim and yellow tunic with a big yellow bow on the back and white fingerless gloves. In her hand she held a tall golden scythe completed with a five pointed star motif and a skeleton key at the bottom, her soul gem had now moved to her forehead. "What is this?"

Three brown little creatures danced outside the house singing, chanting something so muffled Bonnie could barely make out the words. "This is horrible I don't like this I want to get out of here get me out of here!" Bonnie voice was shaking and full of terror she wanted to run but her legs couldn't move.

"I can't do that. You have to Bonnie, you need to stop the witch if not you'll die in here and no one will ever find your body."

"No!" the teen wailed, her loud cry was heard by the three creatures they turned their heads and now she could see they were bears with sharp teeth with thick white substance dripping from their mouths. The ran towards her still chanting."

"Bonnie look out!" Kyubey cried.

"Get away!" Bonnie screeched swinging her scythe cutting the smallest bear, finally her leg were working again she ran off jumping over them landing on a tree Kyubey followed close behind.

"Nice job you got one of them."

"Is that big one the witch?"

"No all three of them are familiars they are guarding that house that is when the witch is you need to get inside." Bonnie looked down the two bears left were climbing the tree, she peered at the cottage the door had a giant lock on it. She loved at the bottom of her scythe; the skeleton key could open it. It had to. The two bears were getting closer and closer, Bonnie didn't know whether they would eat her slow or just kill her quick either way she wasn't going to die she just got Grams back and wanted to spend her birthday with her, if she didn't stop this witch it could curse her and many other people.

Taking a deep breath Bonnie jumped out of the tree flipping around in mid air she swung her scythe killing the familiars. Bonnie landed in a crouched position and sprinted towards the cottage her stomach was in knots she was afraid but fear wouldn't stop her. As she neared the cottage she raised scythe turning it around thrusting her key to the lock a burst of orange stars exploded from the key tearing down the cottage. Bonnie held her breath at the sight before her a wooden marionette in a blue tattered dress and a mop of blonde curls stood before her. The witch made a giggled runes appeared above its head Bonnie was surprised that she could read them.

Otillie

"Is that its name? I won't let you hurt people or my Grams." Bonnie ran toward it scythe raised jumping high in the air swinging it she managed to cut away part of Otillie hair that covering its face. The witch grinned showing its sharp teeth the same as the bears with the thick white substance dripping out. Bonnie felt disgusted by its twisted face. The witch smacked Bonnie away knocking her flat on her back, Otillie raised its hand again to smashed her into the ground Bonnie managed to avoid it by rolling away just in time.

She stood back up cutting off the witch's hand; the severed hand twitched and began to chase Bonnie. Bonnie twirled her staff pointed it at the hand another burst of star shot from it creating a cage for it. "Bonnie the grief seed is above its head cut its strings to destroy the witch."

"Right." Bonnie jumped on the cage and she cut off all the strings holding up Otillie avoiding every single attack it swung at her. When the last string was cut Otillie crumpled to the floor Bonnie delivered the final hit cutting off the witch's head. The barrier instantly faded and the grief seed dropped to the floor.

Bonnie fell down breathing heavily; she wiped the sweat from her brow and brushed the hair out of her face. Her magical girl clothes dissipated and her regular clothes returned.

Kyubey sat in front of Bonnie "Good job. That was witch was quite weak, it may have been a familiar that turned into a witch."

Bonnie panted struggling to talk, "That was a weak one? I thought I was going to die."

"I knew you would be fine you're a natural you faced your first witch without any sort of training." The way Kyubey said it as a matter of fact like he wasn't even worried irked Bonnie. Did he really think she would be that strong? "Imagine how better you would be if you started training, you could get rid of a witch in a matter of minutes."

Bonnie wanted to make a witty remark but her soul gem distracted her it was looking a little dimmer than the last time. Kyubey pushed the grief seed towards her. "You used a lot of magic in that fight pick on the grief seed and hold it close to your soul gem. The magic you used in the fight will now be restored." Bonnie followed Kyubey instructions the tiny dark orbs left the grief seed and went into her soul gem making it shine brighter than before.

"That so cool."

Bennie's soul gem turned back into a ring she slipped it on her finger, she noticed the time on her watch she was running late. She grabbed her bag and stared making her way to school Kyubey followed close behind her then hopped on her shoulder.

"After school you should start practicing how to use your magic it seems that you can undo magic and unlock things. All magical girls have a special ability that comes from the type of wish they make."

"Not today my friends have something planned for me and Grams and I are going out for dinner." Bonnie couldn't help but smile at that, yesterday she was becoming distant from her friends and Grams was dead. Now she managed to stop it and save countless of lives. Today she was a hero.

"I can tell you all about it when you're in school."

"I don't know how people might react if they saw a talking cat squirrel thing following me around."

_"Don't worry Bonnie nobody will be able to see or hear me except you and other potential magical girls." _

"_Telepathy? This is amazing."_

* * *

"Happy Birthday Bonnie!" Caroline shrieked throwing confetti on Bonnie and putting on a party hat on her.

"Happy birthday Bonnie." Elena and matt said in union, Bonnie rolled her eyes they were spending a little too much time together.

"Change of plan Bonnie. We can't ditch classes; somebody is on super surveillance with their parents."

"Don't blame me blame Matt."Elena giggled.

"Yeah it's my entire fault besides school closes earlier today. Anyways here's your gift Bonnie happy birthday." Matt handed her a box of chocolates and bear with her name stitched to the stomach. "

"Thanks Matt." Bonnie looked at Kyubey from the corner of her eye, he was still on her shoulder they really could not see him.

"Wow, major jewellery." Caroline touched Bonnie's soul gem ring. "Where'd you get this from?"

"You wouldn't believe it -"

_"I hope you're not planning on telling them." Said Kyubey_

_"Why not they're my best friends?"_

_"I won't stop you if you want to but a lot of people don't take well to the truth about magical girls and witches."_

"Grams was digging through our attic and found this in her old jewellery box." Bonnie lied, it wasn't that she didn't trust them but she didn't even have the first clue in how she was going to explain it to them. She was just learning about this world herself. Bonnie glanced at Kyubey but he had vanished she sighed too many secrets.

"Vintage really cool." Caroline continued to go on talking about plans after school.

"Hey look it's the new girl." Elena gestured to dark haired East Asian girl walking with a teacher. "Heard she's from China her mom's a model or actress or something."

"God I hope she isn't all stuck up because her mom's been in a couple of movies." Caroline scoffed Bonnie rolled her eyes the girl was really pretty dark hair, heart shaped face. "Shhh she's coming over."

"Hello ladies."

"Hello Mrs Mason."

"This is Annabelle Zhu."

"Just Anna will be fine." The girl said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I hope you make her feel really welcomed here and show her all what Mystic Falls has to offer." Mrs Mason smiled and left them.

"Hi Anna I'm Bonnie, this is Caroline, Elena and her boyfriend Matt."

"Hey." Anna gave them a small wave "Happy birthday."

"So, you're from China." Caroline said.

"Um...Yeah, born in New York spent half of my childhood in L.A. and the rest in Beijing my Mom's an actress and Dad's a photographer kept us moving around a lot."

"OK no one asked for your life story." Elena muttered underneath her breath Bonnie glared at her shaking her head.

"These guys are throwing me a surprise party that I'm pretending I don't know about. You should come."

"I don't want to impose."

"No I insist." Bonnie ignored Caroline and Elena's annoyed faces the bell rang and Bonnie walked together with Anna into the classroom near the back near the window. "So what bring you to Mystic Falls? Virginia is not really the beacon for movie or anything."

"My parents divorced my brother and older sister are with my dad in Beijing my mom wanted a break in a quiet town and I wanted to go with her too. "

"Your last name is Zhu right?" Anna nodded. "Is your mom Pearl Zhu?"

"Yeah that's her." Bonnie gasped.

"I loved her in Only Yesterday she looked stunning that dress she wore when she danced with Richard Wong who is also so fine by the way was beautiful." Anna laughed at Bonnie's excitement; she furrowed her brow when she noticed a small cut on Bonnie's neck the blood dripped from it staining her shirt.

"Oh look your bleeding." Anna pointed. Bonnie touched her neck feeling the cut. "I think I have a band aid in my bag, I'm accident prone."

"Oh." Anna handed Bonnie a yellow bandied with pink polka dots. "Thanks."

"Alright guys settle down try and keep quiet I have a headache." The teacher said as she walked in the room sitting at the desk and rubbing her head.

"Translation: hangover." Caroline said causing the class to erupt in laughter. "Sorry Miss Walker."

"Everyone turn to page 25 in your text books and read until the bell rings again."

Bonnie started off reading the text book but couldn't really concentrate. She scribbled in her notepad writing things down and sketching her soul gem and scythe weapon. All this magical girl stuff could get so confusing; putting down on paper could be easier to explain to people once she understood it more. Bonnie contemplated whether or not to show it to Grams she did teach about the occult and witches and magic. How delighted would she be to find out that they really were real and her granddaughter had magic and saved many lives before school?


End file.
